The Hurting Truth - Drarry
by Kittylongears
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a secret. A secret that he has not told one soul... But somehow is released to a certain someone. Now Malfoy must find a way to convince this person that the secret is a lie.. Or confess the truth.
1. Chapter 1

I look up from a textbook, my eyes scanning the students in the classroom. I see him, his unkempt brown hair, round glasses, and new Gryffindor robes. My heart starts pounding, and I realize I have been starring at the back of his head like a freak. But I do not look away.

"I do not like Harry Potter. I do not like Harry Potter," I repeat over and over in my head, attempting, but failing, to convince myself that I do not like him. I have always acted cruel to him, ever since the day he rejected my friendship in first year.

But this fake hatred, these feelings that I was portraying, but not feeling, were just making me like him more and more. This is what is bugging me today. It is only a few days into the school year, and I already have to do Defense Against the Dark Arts work. I am sitting next to Crabbe and Goyle, Potter a few rows ahead of us.

"Malfoy, you okay?" Goyle whispers. I look over at him, away from Potter.

"Yes," I mutter, and look back down on my text book. We have a new DADA teacher; Professor Umbridge, a woman who is obsessed with pink, cats, and disciplining kids. She is not kind at all, not even close to it, but I guess I cannot say I am any better than her when it comes to attitude.

Umbridge is making us read out of a children's book about DADA, but it is not about DADA at all. Not really, anyway. I would rather do regular work from a past DADA teacher than baby work from her.

But, honestly, at least it gets my mind off of Potter. Well, it kind of does. Umbridge stands in front of the class proudly.

"This year you will be taking a Ministry-approved course," Umbridge starts, looking over all of us. Hermione Granger raises a hand, and Umbridge nods in her direction.

"But, Professor, there is nothing in here about using defensive spells.." Granger points out, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Why would a child like you need to use defensive spells? Who would attack a bunch of children like you all?" Umbridge asks smugly.

"Oh, I don't know, Lord Voldemort?" Potter says. His voice makes me feel.. different.. special.. But I push my feelings aside.

"Detention, Potter!" Umbridge squeals, and paces back and forth in front of the class. Potter looks as if he is going to say something else, but Granger whispers something to him and he stops.

"Now.. read pages two through twenty four..." Umbridge says more calmly. I turn to page two, and start scanning the words.

"...Class dismissed.." Umbridge mutters from the front of the room after about an hour. Some students were still reading, including me. "Leave the books."

I stand up and walk between the desks and over to the door, Crabbe and Goyle following me. I glance back to see Potter speaking with Umbridge, Umbridge shaking her head no, then Potter nodding.

Oh, wow, I'm starring again.

"Malfoy, are you sure you're okay?" Goyle whispers. I nod, then quickly leave the classroom and walk down the hall, Crabbe and Goyle still following me. We get down to the dungeons and step in front of the painting.

"Pure-blood," I say and the portrait opens, and we step into the common room.

"What's up with you, Malfoy?" Pansy Parkinson asks and walks over to us. I give her a questioning look. "You were starring at the Gryffindors for a while, two separate times!" Pansy says loudly and frowns.

"I was not," I say and frown. I hear Pansy whisper something to Crabbe and Goyle. "Seriously, I was not. The lesson was so boring I was dazing off.." I lie and shake my head at myself. Pansy nods.

"Okay, yeah, sure," Pansy says sarcastically, then leaves and runs up to the girls' dormitories.

"Thanks for leaving me here!" I think and sigh. Then I stand up and walk over to the entrance of the boys' dormitories.

"Malfoy, where are you going?" Crabbe asks.

"Upstairs," I respond and walk up to my dormitory, slamming the door behind me. I sit down on my bed.

"I. Do. Not. Like. Potter!" I say to myself, and bury my face in my hands. I feel embarrassed, even though no one knows that I like Potter. At least, I don't think anyone does.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what to do, honestly. I cannot confess to him. He would just hate me more, and I definitely do not want that to happen.." I think and take my head out of my hands. I stand up and start pacing back and forth.

"Hmm." I stop and the door to the dormitory opens, and Crabbe and Goyle step inside. They both glance at me, but don't say anything, knowing I am not in a good mood. I nod in their direction, then walk out of the dormitory and down to the cold common room.

The common room is empty, but you can hear people talking from their dormitories. I quickly leave the common room, and up to the Great Hall, where most of the fifth year students are seated at their tables. It's around lunch right now, so I have another class after this.

The Slytherin table is fairly empty, most of the people I do not know very well. I sigh and look over my shoulder, hoping to see Crabbe and Goyle walking into the Great Hall, but they are not there. Then I glance over at the Gryffindor, and see Potter sitting by Granger and Weasley, but otherwise alone.

"I wonder what he is thinking right now. Maybe he's thinking about me. Ha! In my dreams.." I think and trudge over to the Slytherin table and sit down a few spots away from everyone else. They are all silent, exchanging looks every once in a while, then looking back down at the food on their plate.

"Idiots," I think and smile to myself.

Crabbe and Goyle suddenly sit down next to me, and I jump. I didn't see them coming, wow.

"What class do we have next, Malfoy?" Crabbe asks. I pause for a second.

"I don't know," I respond and shrug.

"Transfiguration," Goyle says and looks at both Crabbe and I.

"Great," Crabbe says sarcastically. I smirk. I mean, Transfiguration is not the best class, but it could be so much worse. Like Care of Magical Creatures, which is terrible.

We just sit around, occasionally talking and making fun of some first years that come into the hall a little bit before we leave. All of the fifth years stand up and go towards the exit, so that is what Crabbe, Goyle and I do too.

We walk up to the doors that lead out of the hall and everyone pushes their way out, bumping into people and falling. Someone gets pushed into my back, and I turn around, about to yell at them, when I see Potter is the one who bumped into me. We just stare at each other for a few seconds, until Potter gets a weirded-out look on his face, and rushes towards Weasley. Weasley looks over at me, and Potter whispers something in his ear, which causes Weasley to get a look of shock on his face.

"They're not talking about me… are they?" I think as Crabbe, Goyle and I push our way out of the hall. "Probably not.." I think and sigh. Then Crabbe, Goyle and I get to the Transfiguration classroom, and I see that Potter has this class with me too.

"Well, great. Now I won't be able to get anything done.. Not that it matters. But still, I'll be distracted and dreamy the whole period, and people will start to get suspicious," I think and we sit down a few rows behind the Gryffindors. "I wish I could talk to someone about this… Explain my feelings and actions.. I wish I could talk to Potter. But like I said, I would get rejected and he would hate me. It's a loose-loose." I think. I wish I could just get rid of these putrid feelings, have them leave my head. Ugh.

Professor McGonagall walks into the room as the rest of the students sit down, Potter two rows in front of me. I find myself dazing off, thinking about Potter.

The whole lesson was a blur, like a weird dream that never happened and was unclear. But it did happen, and it sure was boring. I hope no one noticed me being all 'out of it' . Especially Potter. But, he is in front of me, and unless he looked behind him and directly at me, there is no way he could have seen me.

Later that evening, I'm heading towards the Slytherin common room after dinner alone. I wanted to leave Crabbe and Goyle so I had time to think by myself for a bit until they came down. I hear footsteps from down the hall, and think about turning around and just going the longer way, but figure it's just a stupid lost first year.

I continue down the hall, but then I see him. Potter is walking down the hall towards me. Oh, right.. He has detention for Umbridge tonight for back-sassing her. It was funny though, seeing Potter talk back to Umbridge. I hope it isn't too bad for him..

I just walk straight past Potter, and feel him looking at the back of my head. I glance back over my shoulder and see Potter staring at me. Then his face flushes, and he turns around and rushes away.

Maybe, just maybe, Potter is developing the tiniest bit of feelings for me too. What a funny thought, him and I together. Maybe one day. I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish I could read other people's minds, know what they are thinking and… feeling. Like Potter's. If I could read his mind, I would know if he would reject me or… Er.. Be.. Excited? Happy? But I can't, even if I used a spell. It would just show his memories, not his thoughts," I think and continue walking back towards the dungeon, pretending nothing unusual happened. "But what if he tells someone about him liking or really hating me in a memory?" I think as I reach the portrait that leads to the Slytherin common room.

"Pure-blood," I mutter, and the painting swings open. I step into the common room to see it crowded and noisy, people yelling, pointing at each other and then to themselves. I see Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other fifth years leaning against the wall smirking and laughing. I walk over to them and stand next to Crabbe and Pansy.

"What are they arguing about?" I ask. Pansy smiles and giggles.

"Harry Potter, Umbridge, The Dark Lord, you know. The usual," Pansy says.

"Wow. But why are they arguing about them? The Dark Lord makes sense, but Potter and Umbridge don't seem like people to argue about," I say.

"Well, Umbridge is awful, and apparently this girl asked out Potter earlier today," Pansy says and shrugs. I feel my face get a little pink. "He rejected her hard."

"Why?" I ask.

"He didn't say, and won't tell anyone. Obviously he won't tell any of us Slytherins, so we're in the dark. Not that it matters much," Pansy says.

"Oh." I mutter.

"You've been acting strange lately," Pansy comments.

"What do you mean?" I ask, but I do know what she means.

"I don't know.. Like, you just haven't been yourself," Pansy says.

"Oh.."

"You really haven't been, Malfoy," Crabbe says. I shake my head.

"I have not been any different. I have not changed since last year," I say. I mean, it's true. I have liked Potter for a few years now.

"Uh-huh," Pansy smirks.

"Whatever," I say and smile.

We just stand around talking for a half hour or so, until I decide to go up to my dormitory. I leave the common room and walk into my dormitory, where I see Theodore Nott, one of the guys that I share the dormitory with. Nott is sitting on his bed.

"You talk in your sleep, did you know?" Nott asks and quickly slips a bottle filled with something into his bag, which is on the floor next to his bed.

"No," I respond.

"Last night I came back here late and you were talking." Nott says and frowns.

"What about?" I ask.

"Potter. That's all. Every once in a while you would say 'Potter.. Harry Potter' then stop. It was quite creepy, it kept me up for a few extra hours," Nott says.

"That's.. Odd." I respond nervously.

"Very. Do you think about him often? It would make sense for you to talk about him in your sleep if you do," Nott states.

"Why would I be thinking about Potter?" I ask more confidently, but still am nervous that Nott found out that I like Potter.

"I don't know.." Nott pauses and thinks for a moment. "You shouldn't be."

I want to yell 'I know I shouldn't be but I can't help it!' , but I don't.

"Well I don't," I say and sit down on my bed as Nott stands up. Nott walks over to the door of the dormitory and steps into the hall.

"Yeah, sure. Let's just say that." Nott says before closing the door behind him.


End file.
